


Remembering Kadavo

by HarpforHim



Series: The Rex Files [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, PTSD, Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpforHim/pseuds/HarpforHim
Summary: “I can’t…” Rex sucked in a breath. “I can’t go back there. Wolffe, don’t… Don’t let them take me back there...”Rex has a breakdown when a handful of bounty hunters unknowingly resurface painful memories. It’s up to Wolffe and Cody to set things right again, reminding their brother that those who want help the least are the ones who need it the most.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: The Rex Files [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972765
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Because I haven’t already written enough Zygerria Arc aftermaths. XD

He thought he'd moved past it—he really had.

There was no reason for him _not_ to have banished the experience from his mind, and he'd tried to—really, he _had_.

And for a few blessed weeks, life went about as usual, Zygerria entirely forgotten; Kadavo, a distant memory.

But Rex had told Fives once that some hurts never heal. Echo was gone and his batchmate would never fully recover from such devastating loss.

Sometimes, Rex wondered why he didn't listen more often to the advice he so readily gave to his brothers.

Because just as Echo was dead, Kadavo was very much alive.

And no one ever fully recovered from such a devastating ordeal…

… They were seven days into the Syrenus campaign and to say things were going poorly would be an understatement.

"Where's my backup?" Rex shouted into his helmet's comm channel. "The boys and I needed backup on the northeastern sector five minutes ago!"

A sharp crackle ushered Fives' voice into his ear. _"We're a little tied up right now, Captain. But we'll get to you as soon as we can! Have you checked in with Appo? Maybe he can—"_

"Negative, Fives," Rex shot back, dodging a fresh barrage of blaster bolts. "Appo's platoon are knees deep in droids. Where's the general?"

_"General Skywalker and Commander Tano are keeping that bald witch distracted."_

_Blast!_

With Ventress on the loose, there was no telling when their general would come leaping in to save the day.

Well then, Rex didn't _need_ saving. He could handle himself and his troops just fine. _Though, a little help_ _ **would**_ _be appreciated._

_Particularly before we end up as scraps of droid bait._

Where was Cody when you needed him? But Rex knew better than to pull his vod away from his forward assault into the heart of the city.

Which left Rex and his team to secure the outskirts, though for every two droids Rex demolished, it seemed ten more arrived to take their place.

Biting out a curse, Rex pressed on. They were supposed to rendezvous with General Plo Koon and the Wolf Pack once the perimeter of the city was in Republic hands. As Rex flung his last droid popper at a group of tinnies, however, he began to realize Wolffe might just have to wait a little longer for their arrival.

_If we make it there at all._

"Fives," he called once more, shoving Tup out of the line of fire, "how's my backup looking?"

 _"You mean since you last commed five minutes ago?"_ There was a slight pause as Fives fired a quick warning cry at Jesse. _"It's gonna be awhile, vod. Do you think you can hold out until we get there?"_

Rex looked at what remained of his original team of forty. _Kriff_. Tup, Checkers, and a handful of shinies fresh off the ship from Kamino were all that was left of his men.

"Yeah," Rex lied. "We'll hold them off as long as we can."

Even through the comm, Fives must have sensed Rex's strain because he added, _"We're doubling our efforts. Hang in there, Captain."_

"Don't worry about us, Fives."

Even as he said it, Rex felt the sharp claws of dread tighten around his chest. They were running out of time and resources—not to mention man-power.

 _We're not gonna make it,_ Rex realized as the droids continue to close in. Aloud, he called out to his men.

"Stay together! I want a defensive position formed around those gates _now_!"

"Sir!" One of the shinies returned, blaster firing once every half-second. "There's no way we can take this—!"

The blazing red of a droid blaster bolt pierced the trooper's flesh—the soft, unprotected part of his neck.

And just like that, Death claimed yet another of Rex's brothers.

_Stars, Fives! Where are you?_

"We just have to hold out until Fives gets here with our backup!" Rex hollered to the rest of his men over the chaos. _Just a little longer boys…_

But with every shot, every punch and kick, Rex felt his energy drain; felt old wounds resurface and gnaw at his flesh.

Burns around his neck…

Scars atop his back…

_No!_

Bolts of electricity coursing through his veins.

With a swift shake of his head, Rex blocked the memories from his mind and placed all his focus on keeping his men alive.

_I can't lose anyone else… I can't—_

_"Did I hear someone call for backup?"_

Whipping around, Rex scanned the thick forest that kissed the edge of the city and immediately felt a rush of relief fill him to the brim.

_Wolffe._

"It's about dang time!" Rex replied through the comm as the Wolf Pack began closing in on them. "But I was told _we_ were supposed to meet _you_ , not the other way around."

_"Our battle got a bit dull once air support wiped out the rest of the droids. Besides, one of your ARC troopers said you could use a little help."_

_Fives._ Rex grinned, joining his brother in a back-to-back defense against the Seps. "Well, I don't think I've ever been this glad to see you."

"Oh, please," Wolffe replied, "you're _always_ glad to see me."

"A highly debatable subject. Any word from Cody?"

"Yeah. The capital is swarming with droids of all kinds. He said one of them slipped and mentioned something about bounty hunters to the others before Boil blasted his head off."

"Bounty hunters? What? Is that hairless witch so concerned about her own abilities to make this a victory that she has to call in the scum of the galaxy?"

"Beats me. All I know is Cody said to keep a sharp eye out. Got it?"

"Did you boys hear that?" Rex called through the comm. A series of _affirmative_ s flooded the channel.

_Good._

No other words were exchanged, not even the slightest bit of banter. The Wolf Pack must've sensed the fatigue of Torrent Company and wisely laid off the chatter.

Rex, for his part, was determined to end this and end it quick. He needed to take stock, to scan the battlefield, hunt down those who were still alive and mourn those who didn't make it to see victory.

And it _did_ turn out to be a victory. With the help of the Wolf Pack, they turned every droid into a sparking pile of scrap.

"Well," Wolffe began, holstering his blasters and scanning the area, "that was easier than I thought it'd be."

Putting away his own twin blasters, Rex rolled his eyes, a motion discreetly hidden beneath the safety of his helmet. "That's because you missed the hardest parts."

The parts when his men were shot down one by one.

The moments when Rex thought for certain none of them would make it out alive.

The times when those debilitating memories had tried to break free from their cages tucked away in the back of his mind…

Turning from Wolffe, Rex began doing a headcount. _One, two, three, four, fi—_

"Where's Tup?" The thought slid off his tongue before he could even check his tone of voice. The last thing he'd wanted was to sound frantic in front of his men.

Wolffe rushed to his side at the sound of the panic lacing his tone. "Rex?"

But Rex couldn't hear his brother. He was too busy scanning the area again. And again.

"Talk to me, people! Where's Tup?"

_Please… He can't be dead. Don't let him be dead!_

"Captain!" Checkers called, joining the two commanding officers. "I saw him."

"Where?"

The sergeant was panting so heavily from his sprint that he could hardly get the words out. "They took him. I saw them take him."

Fear seized Rex's chest and he suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. "Who? When?"

"Those bounty hunters you warned us about, sir. They dragged him off just before our victory."

"And you're just remembering to tell me this _now_?"

"Sir, I tried to tell you, but I was too far from your position and my outgoing comm has been out of commission since before the commander showed up with reinforcements."

"Which way did they go?"

"Rex…?" A subtle warning was hidden in Wolffe's tones.

Checkers pointed a finger towards the darkened forest. "That way, sir."

 _Right._ "Take care of the men. I'll be back soon."

A rough hand on his shoulder stopped his forward avance before it'd even truly begun.

"Rex, what in the _stars_ do you think you're doing?"

Jerking out of Wolffe's hold, Rex turned to glare at the commander through his visor. "It's not a victory until every brother who still breathes is safe. I'm going after Tup."

"Not alone, you're not."

But before he could make a dash for the woods, another transport of droids arrived on the scene.

"Looks like you weren't the only one who requested backup," Wolffe remarked, drawing his blasters again.

Rex bit out a curse, caught in a cruel decision between saving Tup and aiding the rest of his men.

 _Blast it!_ He was beginning to hate this war more with each passing day.

"You go on, Captain!" Checkers shouted over the chaos. "We'll hold them off here!"

Rex opened his mouth to protest, but his sergeant batted a hand at him. "Get out of here!"

That was the final push he needed to send his legs sprinting after Tup. Fives would kill him if he let anything happen to their vod'ika.

"Rushing headfirst into a dark forest," Wolffe panted lightly beside him and Rex couldn't say he was surprised to see his brother. "A brilliant tactic."

"Didn't you just _come_ from here?" Rex shot back over their private comm channel.

"Yeah, but I had a full platoon to back me up. You just have me."

"I was under the impression that you were enough backup for the entire GAR? Or were you lying to Bly when you said that?"

"Oh no, I am. But just like anybody, my senses are rather dulled in the dark."

"I'm sorry, would you like it if I turned on my floodlights and gave away our position?"

Wolffe's reply was more of a growl than the hiss Rex knew he'd been going for. "Just shut up and help me find your vod."

_Right._

For what seemed like an eternity, Rex searched the forest with Wolffe. He wanted nothing more than to call out to Tup, but that would alert the bounty hunters to their presence and do Tup more harm than good.

"Rex, stop!" Wolffe's sudden command coated his veins in a frosty dread. "Did you hear that—?"

And this was why Rex hated dealing with bounty hunters. The trained assassins possessed powers of stealth a clone could only dream of, and it was this power that had caught the two troopers off-guard.

Quick shadows closed in on them from every direction. Rex heard Wolffe curse through the comm before he began firing left and right.

The brothers put up a better fight than Rex ever thought they could against bounty hunters, but in the end, their efforts didn't amount to much.

The hunters had the upper hand from the very beginning. In fact, Rex would even go so far as to say they'd been expecting him.

He watched as Wolffe got in one last kick before the largest of the four hunters jammed a pair of binders on his wrists. His foot hit its target, if the Trandoshan's pained howl was any indication.

As Rex's own hands were bound before him, he forced himself not to think—not to think about _anything_. Because if he didn't think, he wouldn't remember. And if he wanted to keep his wits about him, he couldn't _remember_.

"Now what?" Wolffe asked through their private channel, and Rex hoped he'd had enough sense to his internal helmet comlink so the bounty hunters wouldn't be able to hear them.

"We get out of here and find Tup," Rex replied, ignoring the blaster trained on the nape of his neck.

"And how do you suggest we do _that_?"

"I don't know. I thought _you_ were the backbone of the GAR. _You_ figure it out."

"Get moving!" A sharp jab to his neck sent Rex stumbling forward alongside Wolffe.

"And keep your mouths shut!" Another snapped, the tall Trandoshan guarding Wolffe. "I'm not in the mood for answering any stupid questions."

"Bold of you to assume we have any," Wolffe shot back, earning a bash to his helmet with the butt of a blaster.

Only, Rex had _plenty,_ all bubbling up inside his chest and bringing his rapidly beating heart to a boil.

Where was Tup? What had they done with him?

_And what are they going to do with us?_

The answer came when the group stopped in a small clearing.

"Where's Tashe with the ship?" The Rodian questioned.

"She'll be here," one of the humans replied, her half-shaved head craning towards the empty sky. "Just give her a minute."

"And what'd you do with the other one?"

The woman pulled her eyes away from the sky and jerked her head toward the edge of the clearing. "He's over there with Bríko. Still out cold."

It was then that Rex noticed Tup lying on the ground, hands bound behind his back. They'd taken his helmet, which allowed Rex to get a good look at his bruised face and limp eyelids.

He felt his fists clench. _Kriffing barves. What have they done to you…?_

"Hey!" One of the bounty hunters behind them gave Rex a hard shove. "On your knees!"

Rex tried to regain his footing, but he was already too far gone and his knee pads were colliding with the grass before he could even think to fight back.

Wolffe's voice filtered through his comlink once more. "You all right?"

"I will be when this is over," Rex replied, keeping his eyes trained on the woman with the blaster rifle and the wacky haircut. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the leader as she seemed to be holding all the high cards.

"What do we do with 'em now?" one of the mercenaries asked.

The leader rolled her eyes. "What do you _think_?" Rex's heart skipped a beat as she stepped closer, turning her attention to him and Wolffe. "Honestly, I have to say I'm surprised. I expected more of you copies to come rescue your pal over there. I guess you don't care about him as much as he thought you did. He wouldn't shut up about you guys. We had to knock him out just to get some peace and quiet."

"If we didn't care," Rex bit out, "do you think we'd even be here right now?"

"So, which one of you is in charge?" She asked, ignoring Rex.

In other words, which one of them knew the most intel? And which of the two would be taking all the punches…

"I am," Wolffe replied a bit too quickly and it took everything in Rex to keep his head fixed forward.

"Ah. Then _you_ can tell me whether or not my pilot is going to meet any kind of air resistance when she tries to land here."

Rex could practically _see_ the death glare contorting Wolffe's face beneath his helmet.

The woman heaved a sigh and nodded at her human counterpart, who planted a firm fist in Rex's side.

He bit down on his tongue to keep from hissing, his bound hands moving instinctively to cover the sore spot.

Wolffe jolted into an attack position, but the cool durasteel blaster against his neck slowed his advance just long enough to give the Trandoshan time to yank him back down on his knees.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" The woman was in Wolffe's personal space now. "Will my pilot be shot down if she tries to land here."

Rex watched as his brother turned to him.

"Don't do it," he whispered through the comm.

"Sorry, vod'ika," Wolffe murmured in reply before glancing back at the bounty hunter. "No." He growled. "She'll be able to land just _fine._ "

A satisfied grin stretched her lips. "Good. Now, you both just sit tight like good little boys. Tashe will be here soon."

"I've never heard of bounty hunters fighting for the Separatists," Rex said in an attempt to stall while he and Wolffe brained-stormed their escape. "Since when did you pick a side?"

"Since it started paying more than any other job," she replied, shifting between checking the sky and smirking down at Rex.

"So, they're paying you to capture clones?" Rex asked, keeping his voice incredulous. To Wolffe, he said, "How's it coming?"

The commander didn't even move, betraying no sign of their secret conversation. "Cody's too far out of range to contact. So is General Plo."

"Fives?"

"I'm working on it."

"No," the woman replied haughtily, pulling Rex's attention away from his brother. "They're paying us to _kill_ clones. But Ventress never said we couldn't take a few spoils of war. I already have a buyer lined up who is willing to lay down more credits than you'll see in a lifetime if I can bring him a clone." Her smirk widened. "And now, I have _three_."

A bolt of fear pierce Rex's heart. _No…_ He tried to push the debilitating emotion away, but it spread through his body like a virus, and Rex didn't have the cure. _No…_

As the bounty hunters began to talk amongst themselves about timing and the possibility of an air attack, Rex found himself zoning out. The world didn't seem real anymore. Nausea gripped his stomach and drained the color from his face.

"Got it!" Wolffe's excited cry sounded far too distant. "Fives is on his way!"

_No, no, no!_

The screams began to echo through his mind once again, as they had in those first few days afterward. The crying, the begging for mercy.

The sharp crack of the whip and the cruel laughter of the slave drivers.

_"Everything about this place is designed to shatter the will."_

And it had, hadn't it? Rex had been fooling himself this entire time, thinking he was fine— _insisting_ he was fine.

But the unadulterated fear that choked him now was proof, wasn't it? _Proof that the Zygerrians won._

Proof that he'd been shattered.

"Rex? Rex!" Wolffe was shouting at him now, the comm speaker nearly bursting his ear drums. "Rex! Did you hear me?"

"I can't—" And Rex cursed his voice for breaking. He swallowed. "I can't go back there again… Wolffe, I can't—!"

His throat was too tight to speak. He couldn't swallow—couldn't _breathe._

Flashes of flames scorched his dark memories, backed only by screams and the heaving of Togrutas taking their last breaths.

_There were so many we couldn't save. So many_ _**I** _ _couldn't save._

He couldn't even protect General Kenobi from the ruthless Zygerrians.

As his throat continued to constrict, Rex felt several sharp pulses of electricity tear through his neck. He remembered the screams.

The Torgruta's screams.

Kenobi's screams.

 _His_ screams…

"Where? Rex, you've gotta talk to me!"

And now, these bounty hunters were going to sell him right back into the world he'd so desperately tried to escape.

The world of slavery.

He couldn't go back to Kadavo, couldn't breathe the suffocating air.

Couldn't listen to the sickening screams.

He'd prefer death to that mine any day.

"Rex!"

"I…" He couldn't catch a breath; he was going to suffocate on his own anxiety. "Wolffe—!" He choked out, chest heaving.

"Hey," one of the bounty hunters snarled, "what's wrong with 'im?"

"Rex?"

"Wolffe… Wolffe, I can't—" He was gasping now, unable to draw in anything more than a few puffs of air. "I can't… _breathe_!"

"Hey!" Rex heard the woman shout as the world blurred around him. "What are you—?"

Almost as soon as Wolffe's cuffed hands tightened around the brim of Rex's helmet, they were yanked away.

"No! Let me go!" The harsh cry was followed by a grunt and a gasp as the bounty hunters struggled to subdue his brother. "You need to get his helmet off! Rex! Take your helmet off! He can't _breathe,_ you kriffing idiots! He can't—!" Another gasp filled the air and Rex began to tug at his helmet.

His efforts were in vain as he was barely taking in enough air to keep himself sitting upright.

Several shouts echoed through the air and Wolffe dove into Rex's line of sight. He managed to rip Rex's helmet off before the Trandoshan tackled him to the ground.

Though it was a little easier to breathe now that he was inhaling fresh air instead of filtered, Rex still fought to fill his lungs.

"Get off him, Kaesik!" the woman shouted. "They're no good to me dead."

One short scuffle later, Wolffe was hovering in front of him. "All right, Rex, you've gotta breathe with me, okay? _Breathe_!"

Rex nodded, but he couldn't take a proper breath. "I… I'm trying. Wolffe, I can't… Help, I can't—!"

"No, you _can!_ Just focus on me, all right?" Then, Wolffe ripped off his helmet and took Rex's head in his bound hands. "Focus. And _breathe_. Okay? Breathe… Kriff, Cody could do this so much better than me. Rex, you can get past this. Just start with a single breath."

Rex tried.

_"Get back to work you lazy scug!"_

He gasped.

"You're gonna be all right, Rex," Woffle whispered, pressing their foreheads together. " _Breathe_!"

Rex _tried_ …

_"Get up, General! Get—"_

_"No talking, slave!"_

"I can't…" Rex sucked in a breath—a _real_ breath. "I can't go back there. Wolffe, don't…" Another breath.

Then another.

"Good," Wolffe said softly, pure relief drenching his voice. "Good. Keeping breathing."

Rex sucked in another breath. "Don't let them take me back there."

"Where?"

" _Please,_ don't let them—"

"All right!" the woman with the wacky hair pointed her rifle at the brothers. "That's enough. Tashe is landing. Get the other one over here so we don't waste any more time on this vaping planet."

When Wolffe was yanked away by the Trandoshan, Rex felt the loss greatly.

The ship was coming. They had to get out of there before—

_Before we're sold like droids._

_Like property._

Rex took another deep breath. _We're_ _ **not**_ _property. No matter what the Kaminoans said._

_No matter what the Zygerrians—_

_No!_

_No matter what_ _**anybody** _ _says…_

"Get up!" And Rex couldn't stop himself from flinching. The memories were still too fresh, the wounds too raw. "We're getting out of here!"

Rough hands pulled him to his feet and pushed him forward.

Where was Wolffe? He needed Wolffe… And Tup. What were they doing to his vod'ika?

What were they—?

The low rumble of a ship sent shivers down Rex's spine and he dug his heels into the ground, only to be shoved forward again with no small amount of force.

If they set foot on that ship, there was no telling if they would ever make it back again. They almost didn't make it out of Kadavo, and they wouldn't have if it weren't for—

 _"Commander Wolffe,"_ a familiar voice said through their comms, _"I never thought I'd see the day when_ _ **you**_ _called for backup."_

_Fives!_

"Shove it, trooper!" Wolffe replied, but his annoyance was laced with more relief than Rex ever thought his gruff brother was capable of feeling. "It's about time you showed up!"

_"What can I say? We like to draw out the suspense."_

With the element of surprise on their side, Torrent was able to subdue the bounty hunters rather quickly, and in no time, Rex and Wolffe were surrounded by brothers.

"Get these binders off, will you?" Wolffe demanded, a bit of his earlier concern still lingering in his tone.

"Hold still," Jesse said before blasting their binders off with his pistol. "There. Captain, are you all right?"

Wolffe seemed to be asking the same question with his eyes, which bored into Rex's soul.

Though his tongue felt heavy and his breath was still a little short, Rex nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Kix!" He called, suddenly needing to direct all the attention away from himself. "Those barves knocked out Tup. Check him out, will you?"

"I'm on it, Captain."

"Fives, Jesse, find Appo and contact the nearest air support. Give them our coordinates and don't forget to tell them about our prisoners."

"Yes, sir!"

"What about you?" Wolffe's voice sounded beside him, yet Rex couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with his brother. It was all he could do to keep from openly trembling like a fresh cadet.

"I'm gonna check on Tup with Kix. Then we'll need to gather the men together and make for the capital. This battle isn't over yet."

"For you, it is."

Rex froze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you gonna try to tell me that you're okay after what happened back there? Can you even _breathe_ properly right now?"

"I can breathe just _fine,_ now lay off."

"I used Fives' ARC signal to contact General Plo," Wolffe explained. "It's stronger than mine and I was able to reach the general with no problem. He's sending a transport that will take you back to the _Resolute._ "

"And what," Rex shot back through clenched teeth, "makes you think I'm going back to the _Resolute_?"

"Well, you can't go back into battle, that's for vaping sure. Look at you! You're—"

"I'm fine."

"You're shaking!"

 _Kriff!_ He was, and he'd tried so hard not to!

"Whether I'm fine or not, we have to finish this mission. That's how it works."

"Rex—"

"I'm _done_ talking about this, Wolffe." And with that, Rex turned to go. He had to find Kix, find Tup.

_Tup…_

If he was caring for others, focusing on his men, he wouldn't have time to think about…

About that _place._ That hell he'd been forced to endure.

General Kenobi had said they never should've been on a mission like that in the first place. He said they weren't trained for that kind of undercover, for that kind of stealth and infiltration…

General Kenobi had said—

The mere touch of fingers curling around his arm sent him sailing into a panic.

_No…_

_"I think it's time to teach you a lesson,_ _**clone."** _

_Let go of me!_

Rex jerked out of the slaver's grip.

_"No, please! Let him go, it was my mistake!"_

_The general…_

He stumbled backward. Back, and back, and _back_.

_"Sir, it's all right, don't worry about—"_

_"Silence!"_

A crack, an endless stream of electricity, and pain.

Merciless _pain._

_No…_

_No, stop!_

_Stop—!_

Something knocked against his foot and Rex lost his balance.

_No…_

He couldn't fall, not now. He couldn't let the guards see his weakness, couldn't let them have the upperhand.

_They_ _**always** _ _have the upperhand._

"Rex!"

Strong hands latched onto his arms and Rex jolted even as he fell. And he struggled, because they would _not_ take him. Not again. He was free.

_Free!_

"Rex!"

It took a moment for him to realize he was standing once again, not falling. And that it was Wolffe who clutched him so tightly, not the Zygerrian slavers.

"Rex?" Even his brother's cybernetic eye was somehow clouded with concern.

"Wolffe…" Rex blinked away the memories, blinked away the pain. "I'm… I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"No, you're _not_. And if Cody were here, he'd tell you the same things I am. You are _not_ fit for battle right now. If you keep going on like this, you'll only make things worse for yourself _and_ your men."

Rex pursed his lips, keenly aware that he was attracting the attention of his troops.

_What must they think of their captain now?_

"Now, don't make me pull rank and order you onto that transport."

Wrenching out of his brother's grasp once again, Rex took a few steps back. "Well, you're gonna have to because I will _not_ abandon my men without a fight."

Wolffe heaved a sigh. "Nothing will convince you to see reason, then?"

Rex gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and his vod sighed again.

This time, when Wolffe cupped a hand on his shoulder, Rex didn't flinch. Much.

"Then you leave me no choice." And Rex should've seen it coming the second Wolffe's fingers tightened around the edges of his armor. "I'm sorry, vod'ika."

The punch to his face was swift and hard, instantly plunging Rex into a void of black.

Just before he blacked out, however, he had enough time to feel the slightest flicker of betrayal.

And then, he felt nothing.


	2. Recovering

The minute he heard the news from Wolffe, Cody found he couldn't get to the _Resolute_ fast enough. The _clip, clip, clip_ of his boots told everyone in his way to clear out.

Because the commander was on a mission and should anyone fail to stand aside, there would be hell to pay.

He didn't even try to search for his vod in the medbay. Rex wouldn't have gone there, not in a millenia. Never willingly.

No, Cody went straight for his brother's captain's quarters, not bothering to knock upon his arrival.

As he worked on punching in the keycode, Wolffe appeared beside him, face set in a cold layer of stone.

Cody couldn't say he was surprised to see his vod, but he hadn't expected the commander to get there so fast, considering all that must be taking place on the _Triumphant_ to prepare for their departure.

For his part, Cody was off the hook on most of the preparation, seeing as the 212th was piggybacking on the 501st while General Kenobi recovered from—

Cody's chest seized.

_Zygerria._

_Blast!_

He moved his fingers faster, only sparing Wolffe a quick glance. "You have to let me do all the talking, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I know what's wrong."

"What _is_ wrong?"

Cody gave him a pinched look. "Just… Let me handle it. At least at the start. All right?"

With great reluctance, Wolffe nodded.

"Good." And after putting a finger to his lips for emphasis, Cody slid the door open and peered into the small chamber.

It was far too dark, but Cody resisted the urge to flick on the overhead light, almost afraid of what he might see.

Instead, he crept a few feet into the room before slowly easing on the floodlights on the helmet tucked under his arm.

His eyes found Rex immediately.

"Kriff! Rex!" Tossing the makeshift flashlight to Wolffe, Cody rushed to the farthest wall, against which Rex leaned, a flask clutched in his limp hand.

The first thing he did was snatch up the flask and shake it. Empty. _Blast._ Rex's breathing was ragged and shallow, making Cody wonder exactly how much alcohol his brother had consumed.

It was only when Cody began checking his pulse that Rex showed any signs of consciousness.

"That was the only one," he croaked, eyes cracking ever-so-slightly. "I know you were wondering…"

"You never could hold your liquor well. What was it?" Lifting the open flask to his nose gave him the answer. "Kriff, Rex! Pamarthen Ale? Are you insane? Even the _Pamarthens_ know not to drink a whole glass of this stuff!"

Rex just shrugged, his head lolling from side to side against the wall.

Cody felt Wolffe kneel down beside him, his hesitation palpable.

He kept his attention fixed on Rex. "Wolffe told me what happened."

This earned a small grimace masquerading as a smirk. "Did he tell you what he did to my face?"

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to avenge your cheekbone soon, vod'ika. But right now, you need to tell me how many fingers you see."

Rex just batted his hand away. "I'm not drunk, Cody."

"Then what are you?"

"Nothing."

"You can't be _nothing_ , Rex. Come on, let's at least get you off the floor."

But when Cody went to slip an arm under his brother's back, Rex shuddered and jerked away.

"D-Don't." The slight tremble in his voice shook Cody to the core. "Don't touch me. Okay…?"

"Okay," Cody replied softly. "Show me how to help you, then."

"Just let me be. I'll… I'll be all right."

Cody shot a worried glance at Wolffe, one of the only brothers he'd ever show such an expression to—one of the only brother's he'd trust with his insecurities.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Cody sucked in a breath before telling his vod the news. "Rex, I talked with General Skywalker… And Kix. They both agreed that you should take an extended leave on Coruscant."

"Kriff…" It came out as probably the most pathetic whisper Cody had ever heard, and it nearly broke his heart. "They can't do that to me, Codes."

"And," Cody added, keeping his voice low and calming, "I think it might be good for you to talk to a therapist, or one of those Jedi mind healers. I'm sure General Kenobi would be happy to—"

"No! No… I don't need to talk to a therapist. Cody, _please_ don't make me see a therapist."

"You obviously have some unresolved mental issues you're dealing with, so it's either a therapist or me, vod'ika."

And for a moment, only the sound of Rex's heavy breathing filled the room as Cody let Rex mull over his words.

As they all considered the ultimatum.

_Come on, Rex…_

"Rex?" Cody glared at Wolffe, his dark eyes screaming at him to keep quiet.

"I _am_ fit for duty," Rex whispered at last. "I am…"

" _Show_ me, Rex," Cody pressed gently, aching to reach out and grasp his brother's hand in his own. " _Talk_ to me."

Rex closed his eyes again.

"Rex?"

A short gasp pierced the air. "It's these… these vaping memories. I can't… They won't let me alone."

While Cody held his breath, Wolffe chose to keep the conversation going. "Do they have anything to do with what happened on Syrenus?"

Rex nodded, just as Cody expected he would.

_I knew it._

_Zygerria._

"Rex,"—And the soothing yet firm tone of his voice was a sound Cody had worked hard to perfect—"it's us or the mind healers."

Rex just pursed his lips, shaking his head limply to either side.

Cody had never liked waiting, preferring quick action to sitting around. Yet, for a man who loathed waiting, he found himself doing an awful lot of it, especially when it came to Rex or General Kenobi.

And still, he _waited_.

Just when he was beginning to believe they wouldn't get any further, Rex heaved a sigh, eyelids still screwed shut.

"Their screams," Rex whispered, his brows furrowing. "I can't stop hearing their _screams._ And-And feeling the heat. Sometimes…" Here, Rex swallowed. "Sometimes, it still feels like my skin's about to melt off. Kriff, the fires were so hot! And their screams were so _loud_. They wouldn't stop then and they won't stop now. I thought—" Choking back a sob, Rex cracked open his eyes.

Cody inched closer.

"I _thought_ I'd gotten past it all. Past the screams, past the heat. Past…" Rex shook his head and rubbed what Cody could only assume to be an unconscious hand over his neck. "I don't… I don't know how to put it from my mind."

"A mind healer could help," Cody whispered, unable to raise his voice any higher because of his constricted throat.

A broken laugh tore its way past Rex's lips. "I'm having a hard enough time telling _you._ And I know you. I don't know the mind healers, or whatever therapist you'd tried to throw my way."

"All right." And Cody could practically feel Wolffe take the metaphorical reins from his hands. "Then just finish telling us. Whatever happened on Syrenus can't happen again. You know this better than anyone. So, take your time, catch your breath, and when you're ready, we're here. Getting it off your mind is the first step towards healing, and unless you confide in someone, the memories will remain branded to your brain."

As he sat back and watched Wolffe lead, Cody couldn't help but think how much that sounded like something a Jedi would say. He made a mental note to ask Wolffe about how he'd gotten past the trauma of losing his eye.

Rather, _who_ had helped him get past it…

Rex was nodding by the time Cody pushed away his own thoughts in order to better focus on his tormented brother.

"Fine…" Rex murmured. "Fine… Let me just…"

Five minutes dragged by, during which Cody found his ankles had begun to ache.

_Come on, Rex…_

"How about this," Wolffe said, voice gentler than Cody had ever heard it before. "I'll help you get started." And he only continued when he got the affirmative nod from Rex. "Where didn't you want those bounty hunters to take you?"

"Kadavo," Rex rasped after a moment or two, and Cody saw him instinctively reach out for his flask, which still sat empty between Cody's fingers.

Wolffe swore under his breath and it took everything in Cody not to do a double take at his brother because _you're just figuring this out_ _ **now**_ _?_

He recalled that the 104th were the ones who answered Skywalker's call for backup and came to the final rescue of the Togrutan slaves.

And Obi-Wan and Rex.

For as much as Cody had tried to block from his mind those first few horrible days following the rescue, he knew Wolffe had tried even harder.

Apparently, he'd been more than a little successful in removing the whole episode from his memories.

"All right," Wolffe went on, his tone holding more of an edge this time. "I'm not gonna ask you why because that's pointless. How often do you find that place invading your dreams?"

Yeah. Those were definitely the words of a Jedi.

"More often than not."

"Rex…" Wolffe's voice held a light warning now, reminding their brother that it was _them_ or the mind healers.

"Fine! Most nights. Actually… The night before we left for Syrenus was the first time I didn't dream about them."

"Them?"

Rex swallowed, his gaze resting on the far wall. "The slavers… The _Togrutas._ "

"Why the Togrutas?"

When Rex shut his eyes again, Cody experienced his first doubts about all this. _Maybe this isn't a good idea…_

"They…" Rex sucked in a breath, his lids cracking open. "They hated us. They _feared_ us. Every time the general accidentally did something wrong—every time _I_ messed up—the guards would punish the colonists." A shiver wracked his brother's frame. "I can't get their screams out of my head… Can't stop hearing them at night."

Cody bit back a curse. Obi-Wan had told him only some of what happened on Kadavo. It was no secret to Cody that his general felt talking to his commander was easier than confiding in any of his Jedi friends. _Maybe because I'm no Jedi._ There wouldn't be that layer of judgement that glazed every conversation.

At least, Cody figured that's how most Jedi talked with one another, judging each other for not doing things according to the "Jedi Way."

Not for the first time, Cody was glad he wasn't a Jedi. He was grateful for the ability to crouch in a darkened room and aid his brother without having to fear judgement.

"I…" Rex choked back a sob. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"You have to, vod'ika," Wolffe pressed, easing down against the wall beside Rex. Then, ever-so-gently, he slipped his hand into that of his little brother's. "If you don't, the memories will continue to fester and eventually drive you mad. Now, come on."

"Wolffe," Cody warned, placing a hand on Rex's knee since he didn't seem to mind Wolffe's touch.

"You don't have to talk about it all," Wolffe told Rex, who'd suddenly found the ceiling to be of great interest. "Just pick the one part that stands out to you the most. The one thing you wish you could forget, but just can't."

Another choked sob followed a strangled gasp.

"Wolffe, I don't think we should—"

"They knew how close we were," Rex blurted, startling Cody. "The general and I, the guards saw how heavily we leaned on each other for support, how much needed each other… And they… Oh, _kriff,_ the forced us to-to beat each other—to whip each other with those vaping electrowhips." It was then that Cody noticed the tears streaming down his brother's cheeks. "I hurt him, Cody. Oh, stars, I hurt the general! And he just knelt there and took it! I can't… We were both so drained… I can't stop hearing his screams. I've never heard any Jedi cry out like that. He told me it was fine," Rex went on, his words beginning to run together the more worked up he became. "But I haven't been able to look at him the same way since, and I don't know how he can even bring himself to _talk_ to me."

"Rex," Cody choked out, trying to push away the mental images Rex's words painted in his mind, "nothing that happened on Kadavo or Zygerria was your fault. _Nothing._ "

"Then why does it still feel like it is?" Rex sobbed. "Why won't it all _stop_?"

"It will," Wolffe promised, tightening his grip on Rex's hand. "It just takes time—"

"I don't _have_ time!" Rex snapped, truly looking at his brothers for the first time. "You saw what happened back there! If I don't get past this, I'm a liability. Don't you know what they'll do to me if I can't—" He choked back another sob. "If I can't function properly on the battlefield? They'll… They'll—"

Wolffe's reply came in the form of a fierce growl that startled even Cody, who prided himself on being able to stand his ground under the commander's famous snarl. "No one is going to take you _anywhere_ , vod. No one. No one is gonna do _anything_ to you. We won't let them."

By this time, Rex had collapsed against Wolffe's chest, tears streaming freely. Cody joined them on Rex's other side, squeezing in until the two commanders had boxed the captain in. He went to sling an arm over his vod's back, but thought better of it and entwined their hands together instead.

"You're gonna be okay, Rex," Cody whispered, throat tight. "It's gonna be okay."

But would it really? If Rex couldn't recover from this, he _would_ be a liability on the field. Even after Umbara, Rex had been able to bounce back and perform as the good soldier he was bred to be. But this— _this_.

Cody didn't know how _anyone_ could recover from something like Zygerria, like Kadavo.

_I should've been there._ He cursed himself for not pushing more, not insisting upon his own inclusion in the undercover mission.

But someone had to stay with the 212th in Obi-Wan's absence.

_So why did the top three commanding officers of the 501st all make the trip to Zygerria?_

None of it made sense to Cody, and he didn't suppose it ever would.

The one thing that was clear, however, was that his vod'ika was still suffering, even after his liberation from the slaver's whip.

And Cody had to be the one to fix it. Because if he and Wolffe didn't nip this in the bud now, who would?

_No one._

And that was the depressing truth of it all. If Rex's brothers didn't fix this, no one else would. No one outside the vode would care.

Rex was right about one thing: if he couldn't function on the field, he'd be marked unfit for duty and shipped back to Kamino. It was anybody's best guess what would happen to him then.

"You said that they… they made you beat each other," Cody began, wishing he didn't have to bring it up again—wishing they didn't have to talk about any of it.

Wishing none of it had ever happened in the first place.

Rex nodded, his sobs finally quieting.

"Then he had to do the same thing to you that you did to him, right?" Another nod. "Would you have him feel the same guilt you're feeling? Or would you want him to forget about it, to know there were no hard feelings?"

A groan escaped Rex's lips. "I figured you were gonna say something like that…"

"That's because it's true. Look, I _know_ General Kenobi. He wouldn't want you to continue going on like this. He'd want you to _fight_ this, to move past it and find a way to heal. That's exactly what he's doing right now and you need to do the same."

"I've tried. It's just…" Rex swiped a quick palm across his eyes as if he was just now noticing his tears. "There's not really much time…" He cleared his throat. "Between campaigns and missions. Then there's all the preparation inbetween."

Cody watched as Rex leaned his head back and closed his eyes, exhausted by his own tears—and his recent lack of sleep.

"Let's just say, it all doesn't leave much time for healing."

Cody looked at Wolffe, who appeared to be working out something in his head.

"We'll figure it out," Cody said, searching desperately for an answer that never came. "We'll… We'll find time to—We'll _make_ time for healing. I promise, Rex, you won't have to go through this alone."

"The medics released you in this state?" Wolffe quizzed, his brows still furrowed.

"Physically, I'm perfectly fine," Rex offered dully.

"So,"—Wolffe's eyes were on Cody now—"General Kenobi gets an extended leave from battle, but Rex doesn't? How does that make sense?" Cody just exchanged a glance with Rex. "It _doesn't_ ," Woffle went on. "How do they expect us to function, to fight their wars for them, without the right care?"

Cody sighed. "You know it doesn't work that way, vod. We're soldiers; we're bred to fight. The Senate doesn't care if we do that with perfect mental health or with nightmares plaguing our every sleeping moment, just as long as we do it."

"Sure, the Senate doesn't care," Wolffe bit back. "I know that. But General Plo cares. So does General Skywalker. And I'm _sure_ your general cares, Codes. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

Cody never would. He knew his general cared more than anybody—but then again, perhaps he was just biased.

So, instead of speaking, he just nodded.

"So, if our generals care so much—even when, by all Jedi rights, they're not supposed to—why are we still sitting here in the dark?"

Cody just arched an eyebrow, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into Rex's palm.

" _I_ say, we get our brother an extended leave, too. Ask around, pull some strings. Beg, if we have to."

"Oh, I don't think we'll have to." Cody smiled down at Rex, whose mouth had begun to move in protest. "And don't you even _think_ of telling us you don't need it. If you didn't need an extended leave to work all this trauma out, well… We wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

Rex just huffed.

"Until then," Cody said decisively, " _you_ need sleep, vod'ika."

But when he went to move, Rex squeezed his hand.

"No! I… I've thought about it too much already— _talked_ about it too much. I can't… I'll just do some reports or something instead. Don't make me sleep, Cody."

Even as he said it, Rex's heavy eyes fluttered. The sight of his brother trying to keep himself awake was making even _Cody_ tired. And in the words of his vode, Cody was _never_ tired.

Or so the myth goes.

"All right," Cody conceded, earning a sharp look from Wolffe, "I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"Cody—" But he cut his brother off with another warning glare, hoping Wolffe could read his intentions in his eyes.

"We'll just sit here then, until you're ready."

Finally, Wolffe seemed to catch on and nodded. "Yeah, if you're not gonna sleep, you can at least relax here for a moment or two."

Rex's head bobbed, though Cody wasn't sure if this was a nod or his brother's way of dozing off.

The light snores that filled the room proved it was the latter. Cody breathed a sigh of relief.

"How on in the stars did you see that coming?" Wolffe whispered.

Cody shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you did. There's no way he would've let himself fall asleep otherwise."

Taking one last look at Rex, wanting to be certain he was truly asleep, Cody turned his attention to Wolffe.

"You did really good back there," he commented. "I didn't know you were such a good therapist."

Wolffe knew he was probing, Cody would tell by the way he wouldn't meet his vod's eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad it worked."

"You sounded a little bit like a Jedi."

And there it was, the tell-tale expression on Wolffe's face that confirmed all Cody's suspicions.

"I was just repeating what I'd heard."

"From General Plo Koon?" Cody prodded further, hoping he wasn't unknowingly pushing his brother into a foul mood.

Wolffe nodded, lips pursed.

And Cody was sure the conversation had screeched to a halt, but Wolffe surprised him for the second time that night.

"When I…" The commander cleared his throat, still avoiding Cody's eyes. "When I lost my eye, well… I thought I was done, that it was over for me. Of course, I could still function well enough, but… Well, I didn't _feel_ like I could. General Plo… he helped me out. Got me back on track. He said a lot of the same things to me that I just told Rex." Wolffe shrugged. "I'm just glad I was able to pass on some of the general's wisdom."

Cody nodded. "Sometimes, I think it's not fair that these Jedi have so much wisdom stored up in their minds. Do you ever think we'll get to be that wise someday?"

The edges of his brother's lips quirked. "Maybe. I mean, I doubt _you_ will. I wouldn't exactly call your view of Bly and General Secura _wise_."

It was all Cody could do to bite back a groan. "For the _last time_ , they _cannot_ get together! She's—"

"A Jedi. Yeah, yeah, I know. But have you seen the way they look at each other?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "We're _not_ having this conversation again. So, knock it off. You're gonna wake Rex."

"And when he wakes up, he'll side with me."

"Only in your dreams, vod."

"Well then," Wolffe began, settling in for the night and closing his eyes, "I'd better start dreaming, then."

"Di'kut," Cody muttered, but his eyes were smiling.

As he continued to clutch Rex's hand in his own, Cody willed his eyes not to close. Wolffe's even breathing had already begun to mix with Rex's light snoring, and _one_ of them had to stay awake…

_Right?_

But his eyelids felt like weights and the darkness was so inviting.

And Rex was all right now. He would be all right…

They would all be all right.

Cody didn't know when sleep finally claimed him, but as he went about his duties the next day, he vaguely remembered jolting awake in the early hours of the morning, a sudden warmth having enveloped him.

The blanket, he knew, didn't belong to any of the three clones, but Cody accepted its warmth anyway.

As he'd drifted back off into the darkness, he thought he saw a flash of familiar brown Jedi robes slip out of the room.

An even greater warmth filled him.

Because Wolffe was right: the Jedi _did_ care.

And that's why Cody knew they'd be all right.

They weren't alone in this fight.

They never would be.


End file.
